1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a composition for coloring the keratin fibres, leading to a better dye tolerance and the prevention of skin staining.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some oxidation dyes are likely to cause incomfort, irritatation, sensitization or hair scalp staining reactions, even if all the precautions are taken during a coloring operation in order to prevent any contact with the skin, that any possibility of contact with the skin is very short and that they are rinsed just after a coloring operation. Such intolerance reactions are likely to appear when the dye reaches the cutaneous barrier.
For hair dyes likely to cause such reactions, the penetration into the skin, though reduced, could be further limited, which would result in a better dye tolerance and would allow for skin staining to be prevented.
Numerous compound families are known having the property of activating the penetration into the skin or the keratin fibres of an active agent contained in a cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical composition.
On the other hand, very few compound families are known having the opposite activity, i.e. efficiently reducing the penetration of an active agent of a cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical composition into the skin and/or the keratin fibres.
Numerous improvements have been made in the field of cosmetic compositions for coloring the keratin fibres, and the commercially available oxidation dyes are safe. However, it would be desirable to make available an agent which, when used with a cosmetic composition for coloring keratin fibres, for example hair, would have properties of reduced penetration into the skin of the oxidation dye, without being detrimental to the keratin fibre coloration.
The present invention precisely aims at meeting such a need.